U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,725 discloses a conventional contact for a CPU socket connector, as is shown in FIG. 4. The contact comprises a base 90, a soldering tail 92 depending from the base 90, and a pair of arms 94 extending upwardly and rearwardly from the base 90. Forwardly extending palms 98 are connected to the arms 94 by twists 96.
One of a plurality of pins (not shown) of a CPU is resiliently clamped between the palms 98, for establishing an electrical connection therebetween. As the palms 98 are cantilevers having limited effective length, their resilience is relatively small. When the contact and the pin are subjected to vibration or shock, transmission of electrical signals may be adversely affected.
Furthermore, the two arms 94 are arranged symmetrically. When the pin is moved from a wide space 961 between the twists 96 to a narrow space 981 between the palms 98, it contacts the arms 94 simultaneously. At this point, resistance to further movement of the pin is excessively large. This makes interposition of the pin between the arms 94 unduly difficult. Thus bent or broken pins or poor electrical connection can result.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.